the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mask of Anubis
Story Legend has it, when worn by the High Priest of Anubis at the funerals of pharaohs the mask will weep tears of gold. The fake Mask of Anubis was located at the end of the tunnels. The true Mask of Anubis, which they thought to be the replica given by Robert Frobisher-Smythe, that was in the library was actually the real one. Only the true Paragon can wear the Mask succesfully and gain acces to the afterlife. Rufus Zeno and Senkhara were killed by the Mask's power because Rufus is not pure hearted, therefore not the Paragon. Protection When the Frobisher Smythes had stolen The Mask of Anubis along with The Cup of Ankh and possibly The Book of Isis from Egypt they hid the fake Mask of Anubis at the end of the tunnel's under the house. The real one was the one in the library, which was "hidden in plain sight". Therefore, basically all of season two's last thirty episodes were useless, they were just retrieving the fake mask. Yet, if they did not have the fake mask, they would not have been able to read the message on the wall, and they never would have known that the real mask was the one in the exhibition. Mark of Anubis Senkhara the Forgotten Ruler of Egypt spirt who is stalking Sibuna gave them all the Mark of Anubis as a curse and in return to reverse the curse Sibuna must find the Mask of Anubis at the end of the tunnels. She is always watching them when they were in the tunnels looking for the Mask and once "fake-pushed" Nina down the chasm in her dream to get her to hurry up. Vicor, in the season finale lets Rufus Zeno put on the mask, for only the pure of heart can travel into the 'field of rushes' or the afterlife and become a god. Frobisher Gem If you look at the Mask of Anubis closely, you will notice a small crater in the forehead. The Frobisher Gem is the size to fit into it. When the gem is inserted into the replica mask at the library, it turns from bronze to gold. The Frobisher Gem is the mask's third eye. Without the third eye, the mask is useless. The Replica The replica of the Mask has mainly no detail, being pure bronze except for a small crater on the forehead. Louisa; Sarah's mother; made the replica, which Nina thinks if she made the replica she must have seen the original at some point. The fake mask is at the end of the tunnels, guarded by many intricate tasks and is well hidden. This was proven wrong, as in the finale, when the frobisher gem was placed on the indentaion on top of the fake mask, it transforms into full gold, where it becomes the true mask. The mask was then put back into the exhibition by Nina after she asked Victor if he thought it was best to put it back where Robert Frobisher Smyhte intended it to be. Powers *According to Rufus Zeno, the mask takes a person through "the trials of the Egypt *The mask gives them the powers of an Egyptian deity, including immortality. However, this means that in mortal terms, the person will die. *The mask also produces "tears of gold", which is assumed to be the missing ingredient to the elixir of life. *The replica in the library is the true mask. *The mask at the end of the tunnels is the final clue, as seen when Nina put her locket on the mask, it flashed a light that when shone on the wall, will reveal the final message. *The Mask's abilities only work if the person who wears it is pure of heart. *The true Mask of Anubis is located at the exhibition, so they did not have to go through tasks * to get the mask. No one really Knows if the tears of gold are actually gold, but one can suspect that they are not, for gold or any metal when melted would be red, and therefore not be liquid and the color of gold. The tears of g old may be a large part of season 3 Category:Clues Category:Egyptian Artifacts Category:Season 2